nplusplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Challenges/Levels
WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD How to unlock To see and play the secret levels in N++, you will need to do two things: # Beat Row A, B, C, D and E in the N++ tab. # Unlock the Mysteriousness option. This option can be unlocked by getting an all-gold badge on 25 different episodes in the N++ tab. Note: Mysteriousness can be unlocked before completing the first step, but will not function until you have completed step one. After completing both steps, go into the 'Options' menu and set the Mysteriousness option to 'High'. This will allow you to see and play the secret levels and challenges. Secret Challenges Secret challenges are extra challenges that have been built into all levels of the N++ tab and all secret levels. These challenges can require a player to (for example) trigger all toggle mines while not obtaining any gold in the same playthrough. To view a level's secret challenge(s), you will first need to collect all gold in that level. After that, go to individual level (not the episode) and there will be a code in the bottom. It will, however be covered by question marks. To uncover a piece of the code, you will have to guess what the challenge is and try out certain challenges. The code consists out of a combination of the following characters: ? or ! - The amount of question/exclamation marks stand for the amount of requirements a challenge has. G''' - Gold '''T - Toggle mine O''' - Locked doors '''C - Trapdoors(Close doors) E''' - Evil ninja '''++ - Interact with every entity that is linked to this string. '--' - Avoid and do not interact with the entity that is linked with this string. Examples: !!G--T++ This level contains 1 challenge with 2 requirements: G--'': Avoid all gold ''T++: Trigger all toggle mines !!!G--T--E++ ??G++T++ This level contains 2 challenges, one with 3 requirements and one with 2 requirements. Challenge 1: G--'': Avoid all gold ''T--'': Avoid all toggle mines ''E++: Trigger all Evil Ninjas Challenge 2: G++: Collect all gold pieces T++: Trigger all toggle mines Completing secret challenges will result in their badges being displayed in the level/episode selection screen, these are all the different badges: [] - Collected all gold ! - Completed the exclamation mark challenge. Every level has got one of these challenges, never multiple. ? - Completed all of the question mark challenges. Some levels do not have these challenges while some have multiple. !? - Completed all challenges. This badge shows up, even when a level doesn't have any question mark challenges. !? - Completed the episode without dying a single time in any of the 5 levels. *And* Completed all challenges. More about the !? badge: This badge can be obtained right after all the gold has been collected in that episode. Though, it will not show up instantly. As soon as you complete all 5 of the ! challenges for the episode, the text "N++ ???????" will appear underneath the episode when hovering over it. Once you have completed the episode without a single death, the question marks will be replaced by the remaining time that you finished the episode with. Secret Levels The secret level tab unlocks simultaneously with the secret challenges. Once unlocked, you can find the levels in the '?' tab in the individual level selection screen. There are 120 secret levels, which is equal to the total amount of episodes in the N++ tab. This isn't accidental, because every secret level is linked to an episode. They're linked in such a way that, whenever you complete two of the ! challenges in a single episode, it will unlock the secret level that is linked to that episode. Extra info - Only the levels in the N++ tab and the secret levels contain secret challenges. - When completing a challenge that has the same requirement as another challenge in that level, it will reveal that requirement for that other challenge. - You can view your secret challenge badges in the 'Profile' menu.